Talk:Princess Anna Wazowski/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180121195333/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180121195612
Kiba and Tsume shared a confused look as they watched their younger sister tending to the dying European, Norwegian ordinary human identical twin royal princesses of Aren-delle on the ground. Though Kiba had always been considered the wiser of the two, it was Tsume that spoke up first. He said as he was stepping behind the young wolf girl. "Just leave them." San answered, not taking her eyes off of Anna nor Alice for a second. Then she unhooked the cloak of white fur that was draped over her shoulders and wrapped it around Princess Anna's and Princess Alice's shivering forms. "There's nothing you can do for them, San. These humans are beyond all help." Tsume continued as he was looking down at the disgustingly placid young human identical twin princesses that seemed to hold dominance over San's attention. "If anything, you should kill them now and spare them the agony." San whipped around and glared at her brother as she screamed as she was causing the wolf to step back. "If it weren't for these human princesses, I'd be dead now! I owe them more than just a quick death!" She raised the human twin princesses, Anna and Alice from off the ground and held them tightly, taking in the strange smell of the twins' matted her as she rested her head against her chest. I won't abandon them now, Tsume, I won't!" "They're humans, San." Kiba joined in. "Why should you care what fate befalls them? I'm surprised you haven't already slain them yourself." "Why?' San asked as she was feeling more tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know why, Kiba. All I know is that if they die...I'll never be able to forgive myself. Their other sister, Elsa of Aren-delle was never able to forgive me either if she found out I let her sisters die." She reached her arms under Anna's and Alice's bodies and picked them up. Then she looked to her wolf brothers. she said. "Help me carry them. We need to take her to Shisha Gami before—" "Take them to Shishi Gami?" Kiba asked, horrified? "You're asking us to take these...these human princesses to the dwelling of the Forest Spirit? Have you gone mad, San?" "The Dwelling of Shishi Gami is forbidden to all who are not Gods, you know that, San!" Tsume agreed with his elder brother. "How can you ask us to break the most sacred law of this forest?" "Because it's the only way to help them!" San shot back, the fire of her anger rising in her veins. "Mother would never allow it, San!" Kiba added. "I don't care, Kiba!" Tsume snorted indifferently. "I will not carry those loathsome creatures!" he growled. "Nor shall I!" Kiba agreed. At that moment, a new voice joined in the argument. "Yes you shall, sons of Moro! If neither of you sons of Moro will carry them, then who will carry the human princesses?" it said. San turned towards the spot where the voice originated. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw the smallish form of Mercutio slowly making his towards them. The little fox stopped and gave the two white wolves a stern look. "The power of Shisha Gami may be the only thing that can save this young human princess's life. Who are you to deny her that?" "And who are you to criticize us, Kitsune?" Kiba snarled at the newcomer. "As long as these human princesses are under my care, I shall criticize you all I want!" Kitsune retorted, not letting the wolf's exceedingly larger size intimidate him. "How dare you!" Tsume growled, exposing his dagger-like fangs. "How dare you show such disrespect to the Wolf-Clan of Moro! He took a step towards the fox. I should kill you where you stand!" "Are you wolves so easily consumed by your rage that you would forget who you are talking to?" Kitsune shot back, his voice deepening with a frightening resonance. "I may not be as powerful, or as high in status as your mother, but I am still God!" To this San looked at the fox, her eyes full of bewilderment. And as a God, you will show me the respect that I am entitled to!" Tsume had heard all he could tolerate. he thundered, arching his back and preparing to pounce on the tiny Fox-God. "One more slandering word out of you, you traitorous fox, and I'll bite your head off!" "Oh will you, now?" Kitsune replied, his look of anger slowly shifting to a clever smile. "I thought that humans were the only creatures on this planet that killed their own kind. His yellowish eyes narrowed. "Are you going to prove here and now that you are no better than humans? Upon hearing this Tsume slowly backed down. "I didn't think so." Kitsune added. Then he trotted over to where San was standing and looked up at the dying Anna and Alice being cradled securely in her arms. "We haven't much time." he said calmly before turning back to Kiba and Tsume. "If these girls dies, all hope for our future will be lost. I did not follow them this for long only to see them die at the hands of their own kind." "I don't want them to die either." San interjected. "What the humans have done to this forest isn't their fault. I couldn't see it before, but now I do!" She stepped closer to Kiba and Tsume. She pleaded once more. "Help her." Kiba frowned, then he looked at his brother, then at the Fox-God Kitsune...and then at his human sister and he finally said, moving over to where San was standing. "Place the human princesses on my back, San." San smiled and carefully laid the twins' bodies along her wolf brothers' furry backs. When she was certain that they weren't going to fall off she moved around to Kiba's head and wrapped her arms around his large neck, hugging him lovingly. "Thank you." she said before joining the twins atop her bothers' backs. Kiba just growled under his breath and quickly made his way up the crater's slope, with Tsume and Kitsune following not too far behind. By the time they reached the pond of the Forest Spirit, Shisha Gami, nightfall and already blanketed the skies, covering the forest in a vale of darkness. As Kiba approached the sacred waters that surrounded the small island that served as a dwelling the Forest Spirit, San kept a watchful eye on Princess Anna's and Princess Alice's motionless forms. Many hours passed since Anna and Alice had been shot, and with every passing moment, the young identical twin princesses of Aren-delle grew weaker and weaker. Every breath that passed through his lungs, every beat of his heart, all of it seemed to drain away his life a little bit at a time. Now it seemed as though mere minutes would determine whether he lived or died. When they reached the edge of the pool, San slid off her brother's back, taking Anna and Alice with her. Then she laid the identical twin human princesses' still forms on the moss-covered ground and looked to Kitsune for his next instructions. "How is she?" the Fox-God asked, stepping closer to San. The young wolf girl placed her ear against one of the human princesses' chest and listened for a heartbeat. "Her heart's just barely beating." she answered. "But she's still alive." "Then we still have time." Kitsune replied and trotted over to where a tiny tree-sapling was poking from out of the ground. He eyed it carefully before nodding with approval. "I think this one will do." San raised an eyebrow. "Will do for what?" she asked. In order to make this work, we need to offer Shisha Gami another life in exchange for him to save Anna's and Alice's. The life that flows through this sapling just might be enough to do this. "So what you're saying." San begun, peering at the tiny plant. "Is that in order to save one life, another must be sacrificed?" "Precisely, now let us move quickly while some life still remains in our fallen companion." Not needing to be told twice, San quickly rummaged through Anna's and Alice's supply sacks until she found Anna's and Alice's daggers. Then she ran over to where the sapling stood and sliced it from its roots. As she held it tightly in her grasp she looked down at Kitsune. "Alright, what am I to do now?" "Take Anna to the Forest Spirit's island and lay her against the shore." Kitsune answered. "Once you've done that, place the sapling in the ground just above her head." "And then?" San asked. "And then we wait." San frowned and glanced at the sapling in her hand. "Is the life of this tiny sapling really worth as much as a human's?" San quickly discarded the thought and picked the twin princesses up from off the ground. Still clutching the sapling in her hand, the young wolfgirl carefully carried her unconscious companion into the lukewarm water that lay between them and the Forest Spirit's island. The twin princesses' bodies seemed to float like a piece of driftwood as San pulled the twin princesses through the water, her arms and legs dangling lifelessly behind the twin princesses. When they Finally reach the island, San gently laid Princess Anna and Princess Alice on the soft grass that covered the island's surface. She quickly checked the twins, Anna's and Alice's heartbeats again before placing the sapling she had cut above the twins' heads, just as kitsune instructed. As the wolfgirl was about to make her way back to opposite shore, she stopped and looked back at the twins, Princess Anna and Princess Alice, a faint smile on her lips. "May Shisha Gami smile upon you, my friends, Princess Anna and Princess Alice of Aren-delle." she said as she leaned forward and brushed Princess Anna's and Princess Alice's strawberry blonde hair out of Princess Anna's and Princess Alice's expressionless faces. Then she slid down into the water and swam back to where Kitsune and her two brothers were waiting for her. As she slowly stepped onto the shore she instantly noticed the hundreds, upon hundreds of tiny kodama that had gathered around the pond to watch the curious scene. "And now we should depart." Kitsune stated bluntly, glancing quickly at the wolfgirl and her two brothers. San gave the Fox-God a questioning look. "But what about Princess Anna and Princess Alice?" "Her fate is now in the hands of the Forest Spirit." Kitsune replied. His sharp eyes then focused on Anna's and Alice's still forms as the tiny waves of Shisha Gami's pond splashed against him. "What happens now shall be between them, and them alone. Then he looked at San and smiled. "Have confidence, Princess Mononoke." "I do." she lied. The worried expression on her face betrayed her words. "We're wasting time, here." Kiba grunted before starting for the forest. "Need I remind you, San, that Mother still wishes to speak with you?" "No, Kiba, you don't have to remind me." "I know." After a quick exchange with Kitsune, the two wolves darted into the shadows of the forest neither one making a single sound as they departed. When they were finally alone San looked down at Kitsune who in turn looked back up at her and smiled. "I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" he asked innocently. "Yes you do." San smiled back. The Fox-God snickered. "Very well, Princess Mononoke." he said. "But I think for the present, we should take our leave of this place." With that said, the God and the wolfgirl quickly made haste, leaving both the the pond and Princess Anna and Princess Alice behind. Neither seemed to notice the gradually increasing winds as they withdrew deeper into the forest. "Now that everything is in order, where shall I begin?" Kitsune asked as he sat perched on a rock. "You can start by telling me what your connection with Princess Anna and Princess Alice?" The Fox-God grinned. "What makes you think there is even a connection to begin with?" "Only the fact that up until recently, you've been sticking so close to her that one would think that you two were actually one." She crossed her arms. "And need I mention that show of unnaturally aggressive concern for Princess Anna's and Princess Alice's when my brothers refused to help her?" Kitsune chuckled. "I suppose I did give myself away there." He continued to laugh. San said impatiently. "Are you going to tell me or not?" "I was entrusted with the task of guiding Princess Anna and Princess Alice to this place." Kitsune finally answered. "That's all I can say for the moment. Until then, you will just have to be patient. He hopped off the rock and gestured towards the mountains that stood high above the forest. "For now, let us rest. I am sure that these past few ordeals you've experience have taken their toll on your strength." "And I'm sure my Mother will only become more angry with me if I keep her waiting any longer." San replied, silently dreading the horrendous headache she was bound to have once the Wolf-God finished scolding her for her disobedience. But the Fox-God could easily see her stress. "Do not worry, Princess Mononoke." he said cheerfully. "For I am fairly certain that your mother will be too busy arguing with me to even notice your return." To this San smiled as well. "I hope you're right, Mercurio." She shot the small God a slight smirk. "Or should I start calling you Lord Kitsune from now on?" Kitsune laughed. "Whichever you prefer, Princess Mononoke." he replied, before they both begun to slowly make their way towards Moro's cave. Never before had San seen such anger in her mother's wolven eyes. Anger directed at her and her alone. For what seemed like hours, the giant Wolf-God sat motionlessly atop the protruding formation of rock that jutted out over the forests far below, staring at her adopted daughter with a look of harsh disappointment and outrage. "What were you thinking, San?" Moro said quietly. "I was only trying to—" "Silence, child!" the giant forest deity cut her off as she snapped, causing the small wolf-girl to flinch. "You deliberately defied me by going to the human's Iron town. That in itself is unexcusable." Her glowing eyes narrowed. "But to think that you could possibly take on everyone of them by yourself and live... that was sheer stupidity!" San was about to say something in her defense, but just as quickly decided it best to keep silent. "I thought that I taught you better than that, San." Moro continued. "But it seems that I was wrong." San begun quietly. "I know that I have disappointed...and... Perhaps even shamed you." She lowered her head, hiding her face. "But I hold no regrets for my actions." She balled her fists and clenched her jaw tightly. "I went to the human's Iron-Town so that I could make that damned gun-woman pay for what she has done to you." "The fact that you sought to avenge me is irrelevant." Moro retorted coldly. "You let your anger cloud your judgment, a fatal mistake that should never be made, especially by a wolf." And then there is this human princess, The Wolf-God's voice became acidic as the last word passed through her teeth. "Your brothers claim that you were very protective of those other human princesses." She bent forward bringing her face closer to San's. "They also say that you even brought her to the sacred pond of the Forest-Spirit. The humans of the Iron-Town shot them!" San shouted, barely able to withstand her mother's scrutinizing glare. "And they would've died if I hadn't helped them at all." She shook her head. "I...just couldn't let them die, mother...I just couldn't." The silvery fur along Moro's back began to twitch as a low-pitched growl resonated from within her chest. She hissed. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" The Wolf-God's long maw twisted into an angry scowl, exposing her enormous fangs. "The simple fact that you allowed those humans to enter this forest and live is questionable alone. But you went beyond that, San! You not only gave these human princesses aid, you brought them to the very dwelling of the Forest Spirit! You brought them to the dwelling of Shisha Gami! Mere words cannot begin to describe my disgust with you!" "I had no other choice!" "Oh, but you did, San." Moro growled. "You could have left them do die." A patronizing smile crossed the enormous creature's face. "Instead however, you chose to help them, which soon led to you defying one of the most sacred laws of this forest. I'm beginning to wonder if your feelings towards the humans are as clear as they used to be, San." "They are clear, Mother!" San pleaded, moving closer to the Wolf-God. "They're as clear as they've always been!" "Then why did you spare those young human princesses' lives?" The young wolfgirl bit her lip and frowned. "I...I don't know, Mother." she answered, lowering her gaze to the ground once again. "You don't know?" Moro asked flatly. "If that is the only answer which you can give me, I truly pity you. You've brought much shame upon yourself, San. Both as a member this clan and as my daughter." She sniffed at the Wolf girl with contempt. "Now hurry up and get into the cave. When morning comes, you will return to Shisha-Gami's pond to see whether or not your ill-fated humans are still alive." "And if they are?" San asked. Moro growled with irritation. "Then we will find a proper way in which to... in which to deal with them." She turned away from the wolfgirl. "Now leave me... before I say something unkind." San sighed. "Yes mother." she whispered before turning around and disappearing into the darkness of her clan's cave. For a long time, Moro sat silently, glaring at the forest that stretched out for miles into the distance. The evening wind blew past her, causing her silvery coat to whip like long blades of grass on an open field. She took a deep breath, taking in every rich smell that permeated the forest. A violent burning pounded in her chest as the ball of iron. that the gun-woman had shot her with, continued to fester deep within her flesh. The Wolf-God let out a deep growl of pain upon feeling the burning. "You were bit harsh on the child, weren't you, Moro?" Kitsune said leaping down from his hiding place among the rocks. But then again, you always were one for laying down discipline on those serving under your watchful eye." Moro allowed a dark grin to spread across her elongated maw. she mused. "I always wondered when you would do me the dishonor of gracing my dwelling with your presence." "Well my dear friend." Kitsune replied moving closer to the larger god. "I've never been one to disappoint." The Wolf-God sniffed. "That, you have not, Kitsune," she said glacially. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, would you be kind enough to tell me why you brought that disgusting abomination of human princesses into these forests?" "I'm hurt, Moro." the small Fox-God replied, grinning. "You have not even the heart to ask me how I have been? Nearly two-hundred years have passed since our last meeting, you know. When he saw the anger seething in his larger companion's features," Kitsune continued. "But if it's the human princesses of Aren-delle that you're truly interested in, then they're the same human princesses of Aren-delle we shall discuss." Moro's ears twitched. "So that's how it is." she said calmly. "Even after hearing the many warnings of the other Gods, and myself, you and that fool of an Ape-God Somesa proceeded with your idiotic plans. Did you even once consider the consequences of your actions, Kitsune?" "Both of us did, Moro," Kitsune answered. "But after seeing for myself what sort of a future, fate holds for this world, I felt that any risk, no matter the dangers or consequences, had to be taken." "Even though there is very little chance that you will actually succeed?" "It's best to take chances instead of sitting idly by and watching your world die around you." "To this," Moro laughed. "And you honestly believe that these human princesses of Aren-delle may be the keys to preserving the life of this world?" The Fox-God remained silent before answer. "I don't base my judgments on belief, Moro." he said, narrowing his eyes. "I base them on what I observe. The human princesses have tremendous potential, for I have seen it with my own eyes." "You're nothing but a fool, Kitsune," Moro sneered. "And I guarantee that when this mindless game of yours fails miserably, I will be there to laugh at your disgrace." "We shall see, old friend," Kitsune answered contemptuously. "We shall see."